-Envy-
by starkiller99
Summary: Life isnt simple and there isnt any happy endings to it. A new age is coming to the horzion caused by long term events that start to unfold. beging with envy aboard the argo.will it bring peace or will it bring the new order to life. so yea people its back and rewritten{It is an au, they defeated gaia but its post hoh and doesnt follow on boo.}Warning you may not like what you read
1. The new age part 1

**I'm back and with a this sorta new story. this chapter is going to stay mostly the same but it was edited revised and rewritten for the most part. i did have help rewriting this from a friend we kinda joked around with what to do , so you may see speech vary.**

**A Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the book,**

**Third Person:**** At a**** Undisclosed Location**

Too many things could have happened, but he just laid on his bed, already expecting a betrayal in the end. It wasn't a particularly shocking situation, since it happened before many times. such as in the Titan war and the giant war. Brothers, sisters, and even cousins plotted against each other, grasping for any form of power, recognition, and vengeance.

Percy's arm twitched as he thought about this betrayal after the war. There was something different about it. His father had warned him of the changing tides (alliances) to come , and about Jason's strange behavior. he should have listened but he didn't

All he could do was only reminisce what happened aboard the argo II. It seemed like a dream, but then again a few days ago 9 heroes and a fully intact olympian council were gathered ready to sacrifice their very lives to stop the enemy and keep the peace. the irony of the situation was unfathomable. they lost so much trying to stop the enemy and trying to keep the peace. while the entire time the "enemy " came from within their ranks.

**LinebreakLinebreak**LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak**LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak lineb****reakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak******

**Five days ago Jason's perspective:****Above the atlantic ocean. **** Flying to new york while aboard**** the argo**

The heroes ( Except Jason as he was off to the side thinking and leo who was monitoring the ships vitals) were discussing their adventures. Occasionally the topic of Percy and Annabeth's adventures came up. As they talked the calm before the storm was starting to end.

Dark thoughts roamed about in Jason's mind. But all of it revolved around what one deity had said to him.**Gaia**. she hadn't made Jason turn to her side. What she had left was even worse. She had left the seeds of doubt,envy and lust ( not sex type lust but lust for power,glory and recognition) . As every second passed more of his mind was consumed by these sinister thoughts until his only will was now only to kill Percy Jackson or at least disgrace him . He hated him with all his guts. For Percy was undeserving of what he had. In his eyes Jason saw what others had not too him Everyone basically worshipped the ground upon which Percy walked on. Monsters feared to even say his name. reward after reward he denied them all as if he were too good for them. it disgusted him. all Jason had ever gotten was the title of praetor ,the very thing he had worked for most of his life for but now he could no longer say he was that. taken from him by the son of mars. he could forgive frank but Percy no he was far from forgiving. he had merely gave him his title back as if had been a common rag. he shook from theses thoughts he could not allow himself to be corrupted.

that was until he returned to the conversation and heard the words deny godhood. and bam all his senses and sanity whent out the winow. all he saw was red and one though crossed his mind kill Percy Jackson.

**Percy's point of view :**

All i needed to hear to know something was very off was the unsheathing of a blade. I spun around to see Jason's gladius arching down towards me. Then in a flash my battle instincts kicked in. I moved to the side barely missing the imperial blade. i unsheathed riptide waiting for the next move . but the enemy i faced was one i could not kill without major consequences. so my father was right the tides are changing. i moved to say something but Annabeth beat me to it she yelled out "what the hades Jason are you trying to kill Percy. "

"Stay out of this Athenian bitch before i do what I'm about to do to your idiot of a boyfriend. "Jason responded back. oh fuck no he didn't just say that

'first off were off where do you get off at attacking me , second you don't call wise girl a bitch.' I told him, I can't let him win but I can't win either oh well I guess ill wing it.

**Third person point of view :**

In a flash they were back to fighting . the clouds grew and rain began to pour onto the deck of the argo . sparks flew and the air whistled around their blades as they collided into each other time and time again.

But it was clear who was winning , Percy, they didn't call him the best swordsman in a hundred years for nothing. Slash after slash not a single blow had Jason landed on Percy. But on the other hand Percy had worn down Jason's defense's leaving a trail of nicks and bruises throughout his if Jason was full nicks ad bruises Percy knew Jason wouldnt stop his assault. his roman honor was on the line.

The other heroes laid back watching ,knowing this was bound to happen sooner or later they decide to lay back ( even if they intervened it would only cause a distraction their best bet was to wait the fight out).but they stood guard ready to spring into action if were to go out of control.

In a last attempt to stop the madness Percy crossed Jason's sword with his , and spoke out towards Jason.

" stop this Jason before you get hurt." Wrong words to say. to a person who cares about their honor.

"your words are arrogant Percy" In a flash Jason head butted Percy. causing a fountain blood to erupt from his nose. Then jason quickly followed up his attack up on his attack by delivering a kick to the chest causing Percy to fall and slide across the ground. Jason summed a lighting bolt making it strike Percy. But as the bolt hit. A unexpected thing occurred a thick mist covered the area where Percy it began to spread across the argos deck.

Percy had made a shield of water that had evaporated into a thick mist when the bolt hit. Jason was surprised at what had occurred. but knew he had an advantage now that he was hidden. a plan formed in his head. at camp half-blooded, he had heard of percys ability to fight but what he also had heard of his loyalty. something that couldn't stop for it was his fatal flaw. he would use Percy's flaw to kill him

"It's over Percy how can you defend the you care about if you can't even kill me." Jason shouted into the mist. In the corner of his eye he saw a shadow pass. He swiped his sword in a downward arc . He hit something alright but the wrong target.

**Reyna point of view ;**

Reyna knew she shouldn't have wondered throughout the deck when it had been overrun on by the mist. but she had to stop the fighting or it would cause a split between the new alliance of the Greeks and Romans. And the only way to stop it was to confront Jason and talk him out of this . She expected to find Jason in the mist. And she did but not the way she expected it.

a blade came crashing into her shoulder and it tore its way out the other side of her back. it left a three-inch wound leaving nerves and tendons severed. but most of the damage came to her spinal cord . Reyna screamed and buckled underneath the intense pain. She let go of the bag that was in her hand. her vision began to flickered from grey to black to white. soon it began to blur and she lost feeling to most of her body. the last image see saw before the black dots covered it was golden blond hair.

She awoke to find herself staring at a collection of records.

A deep voice behind her spoke , "so how did you die beautiful? " she turned and saw his face was covered by a news paper .

she spoke " who are you?"

He lowered his newspaper revealing a ghoulish face. it solved all her answers her only response was 'dam'.

**Jason's point of view :**

Jason didn't even flinch when he heard Reyna scream, he picked up the bag and opened it to find it full of ambrosia . His real target was still out there probably getting ready to attack him or so he thought until he saw Percy face plant in to a crate. he quickly got up and wandered a few steps.

Once more he yelled out." I know your past Percy and those you've failed, they only died because of how weak you are. Zoe,beckendorf, silena, castor, Bianca. There are countless others I can name ,all of their deaths are your fault." He saw Percy tense up. good this gonna be easy he told himself.

**Percy's point of view**

Damn can't let him get to me. "What are you talking about Jason they died a hero's death. Still I tried my best to save them", I shouted back into the mist. But did I really try I questioned myself. Heroes death, tried our best? what kind of excuse are those I sighed to myself.

" I heard you left beckendorf on a certain boat to die. And What about the huntresses that died on the quest to free lady Artemis ? you were to slow to think up of a plan to help her out . I also heard rumors that lady Artemis fought back and defeated atlas by herself while you claimed the glory". The voice said.

" That's total bullshit i never claimed that ". I responded once again .

But i did fail Zoe, only if had thought to free lady Artemis earlier she would still be alive . Or beckendorf he didn't give me time help him out. Dear gods Did i really fail them. I didn't even try to save Bianca.

"And what about Annabeth Percy have you ever wondered what you really where to her. Did you think you meant anything to her. You're only a boytoy To her. Did you ever wondered why she went out with you after the titan war. In the first place You were her second choice she never loved you . She used you to gain fame after her real lover died, luke."

No he's wrong she loves me right? But why did she never say anything earlier, like she when she kissed me on mt. saint helens?was i really her second choice? that cat be true?

''Oh Percy did you ever wonder about what happened when you were at the roman camp, Annabeth isn't the type of girl to wait around''. Jason taunted at Percy.

and for once Percy couldn't handle the pressure he collapsed mentally. He couldn't tell the lies apart from the truth. his world destroyed with a matter of words. his mind split in two. one focused on trying to separate the lies from the truth. and the other was adding everything up. Percy started lose his grip on reality

**Third person point of view:**

Out of the mist an imperial gold sword slashed out at a delusional Percy's thigh making him buckle onto his other knee. it left raw flesh and bone exposed to the elements. he used riptide to lift himself up. Jason smashed his foot into Percy's uninjured foot getting a scream out of Percy and a sicking crunch out of his knee as it bent out of shape. Percy lifted his sword arm up in an attempt to stop the blade. but it ripped through his bones and flesh. it sealed the most it could becuase of the rain

" So this is how the great son of Neptune dies. Well you were never great in the first place. "Jason told a sobbing Percy. He stabbed his blade into where Percy's heart would be only to have it pushed farther down than it was supposed to go. It missed but it still penetrated through the middle of Percy back and into his left lung. the blade had done enough damage to break Percy ribcage. Jason unsheathed his blade from Percy body and faced his new opponent

As the mist dissipated There stood a pissed Nico with his blade lusting out for blood. " First you kill my girlfriend then you attempt to murder my cousin ".** (An: ill explain a the end )**Nico quickly began to slash at Jason who tried to avoid being cleaved into two pieces. their duel to the death began

frank used this distraction to drag Percy into the cockpit of the argo. but as he moved to heal Percy he saw that most of his wounds had healed due the rain but he was unresponsive as tea had loss too much blood. frank looked up to see leo scrambling about the cockpit leo had been working to keep the ship.

leo meanwhile went into over time trying to maintain the ships altitude

**LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak**

**On Olympus before Jason attacks Percy**

**Third person ;**

The olympian council, and other god like entities stood around the hearth discussing the future of the heroes. When a bright light interrupted the various conversations.

There stood the fates. The sisters looked at Apollo but only one spoke which is odd, As they are always in synch. One word, or name in this case. "Apollo".

Said god stiffened and grew brighter and brighter. Then he dimmed so fast it seemed as if A flash bang went off in a dark room.

as the light faded thier stood Apollo no longer did he looked like Apollo. He looked more like A black hole Consuming the light around him. Instead of golden clothes he wore all black and white outlines. everything about him had flipped even His irises were completely white .

The fates spoke once more ". A prophecy not by us But from our mother, and grandmother to change the fate of Olympus(No it's not a chaos story, this is for the plot) "

as on cue Apollo spewed black Myst from his mouth unto the throne room floor. it formed series of images and shapes representing the words Apollo spoke.

**_A war on two fronts _**

**_made from ash and blood spilled upon the sacred land._**

**_brother vs brother . _****_son vs son._**

**_two worlds, two lies, but only one truth._**

**_the new age brought upon the moon, the s*n and the child of sea._**

_well, you may begin . they fates prounced with that they disaperered._

a series of images began to appear

One image presented Zeus banishing a son of hades to the pit

another of Hercules abusing his godlike powers on women

Another of Aphrodite spiking various drinks at the party during the ceremony for the titan war.

Next one was disturbing lets just say it involved Zeus and amphridite and someone on their knees.

Others depicted scenes of battles, some depicted different perspectives through history

( so a lot of shit basically about different gods) .

after the fates disappeared everything went to hell. Zeus was being pounded into the floor by hades. As he knew this would be the only chance to defeat Zeus without causing a major battle that could cripple Olympus. While Various gods fought . Some gods began to choose sides Those who fought for hades or those who fought for Zeus. but there were those who stayed neutral not choosing to join the conflict.

Artemis clung onto her brother tying not to shed a tear. He said in shutters "No...delphi...perceuses...trouble...Jason...death...war...artemis ...child. "at the end of those words Artemis didn't what to say. Apollo said a couple more words.".ha..ha ... your.. face " She tried not punch Apollo but she did any way.

every image seemed to be as it were out of a dream. soon the image of the current fight between perc and jason played. includuing the sounds. which delayed the fighting.

**line break**LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****LinebreakLinebreak****

**Back to the argo**

Jason was ready to end this. He moved to where Percy was But only met resistance

Hazel ran at Jason only to be thrown into the mass of the ship by a bolt of lightning hitting her in the chest which Caused her to suffer a series of seizure. Frank stared at where Hazel had collapsed. he turned to face Jason, but in the time he hadn't reacted Jason had covered the ground needed to attack. he delivered an electrifying punch into his stomach followed by a knee to the face. Jason then smashed Frank with the pummel of his gladius. the big man fell cold

That only left Annabeth and piper. But there was also leo he hadn't seen leo

which was ironic. as Leo ran from out of the command room And bear hugged Jason in attempt incinerate him. But Jason was ready he summoned a lightning strike unto his own body Stunning leo . He then turned around grabbed leo by the collar and chucked him towards a crate of greek fire . Finally summing the last of reserves of his power he blew the crate of greek fire destroying a vast part of the upper deck and parts of the lower deck.

Piper didn't even attempt stop Jason. she only pulled Annabeth off to the side

As Jason neared the room he heard a muffled cry. He turned around to find Annabeth behind him with a blade going through her abdomen. A wicked smile spread across his lips at least piper had not abandon him.

Why the fuck did there have to be so many distractions Jason thought to himself .

As he finally approached the door a large wail that resembled Godzilla was heard. And I'm so fucked Jason told him self as he saw multiple tentacles and limbs reaching out of the ocean towards the argo. Some grabbed the remaining heroes that were still alive and carried their bodies into the tore through the ship. one slammed onto piper sending her a couple floors down. Another wrapped around the hull and started to cut it in half. Jason ran at the broken hull and jumped attempting to fly away only to be pulled down by tentacle who slammed him into the mass dazing him.

two bright flashes stunned Jason even he feared what made them. there stood posiden and beside him stood a fully armored triton. posiden whispered into Tritons ear and received only a nod. he then went to the command center he grabbed the door and ripped it off its hinges he soon came out carrying the half dead Percy he flashed away leaving triton. triton walked to Jason.

"You're gonna pay for what you and your slut of a girlfriend did to him and his fiancé. Talking about sluts, there's a thing in japan about anime girls and tentacles . These are not related" Triton said. Jason was less than pleased to hear that. Before anything got even more disturbing. he heard moaning it then turn into savages pleas for help coming from the bellows of the ship.

Triton slammed his foot onto jasons back-breaking it. All Jason could do was scream. Triton summoned a parasite from the sea and placed it into Jason's mouth and then he proceeded to make him swallow it. ( look it up :it cause the host usually a fish to starve to death. it replaces the tongue with itself)"Oh and Jason welcome to your own personal tartarus."all jason saw was a foot before he blacked out from pain.

..

.

.

.

hours later.

triton removed his trident(kinda wierd writing that) from jasons body. he spoke out " so its you again, I thought we ended this disagreement years ago" behind him a soft voice spoke." oh so we did, but don't you remember I like my fish cooked.''

** that's about it for now. yea the prophecy changed . for the people reading this the first time, here's some info for you. nico isn't gay. this based after house of hades. i read blood of Olympus and i thought it was gay. end of story. were just ****gone assume Percy and gang killed Gaia and her giants. so anything off blood of Olympus does not exist. more info there's a new group in this story. they are called the royal guard? maybe i should call it the royal army. but any ways here you go.**

**they were made by zeus and a couple other gods so they could defend Olympus. they only follow zeus orders. they are former sons and daughters of Zeus. and any who weren't his children were former roman legionaries. they had their bodies made in a factory by hepautes . {exactly like dadleus with a couple exceptions} they are armed with short swords and shields. but their primary weapons consist of tactical knifes, p99s and m4a1s and they carry any military hard ware. they look like american special forces except they are all black. **

**so yea these bastards are gonna be hard to kill.**

**the people on hades side consist of a few minor gods such as Hecate,Janus and nemiss major gods are Athena Hermes heptues Artemis and Apollo, Hestia and posiden.**

**Zeus side consist of all the roman gods yup , some minor gods and most of his children.**

**so yea this is gona be a new start starkiller99 signing off. like always im lazy as fuck and itll be awhile for chapter 3 to be up and i got some help writing theese**


	2. the new age part 2

**i dont know what to say ... I got help writing this ... I was lazy so I cut some parts of this and next chapter . if you have questions leave it in the review section.**

**Disclaimer I don't own none of these characters or references.**

**third perspective: the throne room**

A wave of depression swept across the throne room floor. Nothing like this had happened before not since the American Civil War. Each hero had been the symbol For the new age to come, the age of hope and prosperity. In which Demigods would no longer fear to come out of their safe haven. But all of it been for naught . Their hard work destroyed by one, the son of thunder. The gods could only stare at the former place Of which these images stood. That was until a scream broke them out of their stupor. The scream originated from Aphrodite who was now on the floor. Above the goddess of love stood the goddess of intellect . Athena.

'Why did you do it , you love struck whore' Athena questioned the goddess who was currently Bleeding out. She received a garbled response.' A greater love story than Helen and (idk his name). Athena merciless ripped out her spear, making the entrails of the goddess spill onto the floor . It wasn't long before she turned into a pile of brutal action caused the throne room to plunge into chaos once this simple action the throne room erupted into chaos.

Ares charged at Athena only to be blown into Demeter's throne making it crack and burst into flame. A trail of smoke lingered showing Were it came from. there stood the god of blacksmiths and what appeared to be a hand cannon. he gave a simple nod before aiming to his next target.

At the other side of the throne room the children of Kronos battled it out. Zeus had traded his iconic lighting bolt for a golden blade. while hades had a short sword Made of frozen Stygian ice. Sparks flew as hades blade deflected off Zeus blade. Zeus swung his sword at hades midsection only scratching parts of hades armor. while Hades retaliated with something A lot of people would think would cost your life in a fight. He jumped forward and bitched slapped Zeus making him stumble to the side. Zeus tried to curve his blade around towards hades when he stood. But failed and dropped his blade when a foot came crashing with his shoulder-blade breaking it and causing him to fall onto his stomach. Hades moved for the kill only to be tackled by Hercules sending them rolling across the floor. Hades moved his head to the side avoiding a punch, that was strong enough to crack the marble beside him. Hercules continued his assault against hades landing multiple shots one of which cracked his lower rib cage. Before he could land any more blows . Three silver arrows sprouted from his back. He slipped off hades and collapsed onto his side. clutching the silver embedded in him.

Hades looked onto his savior and nodded his head but before he could stand a series of gunshots rang out. And a few holes appeared Next to his head He quickly rolled into the shadows disappearing. A horn sounded the arrival of the royal guard .behind them stood A bloodied Zeus who ordered them to fire upon the unsuspecting gods.

Artemis quickly grabbed Apollo and dragged him behind one of the thrones. She Peered out and saw bodies and golden ichor laying across the throne room . She spotted her father And looked at him in disdain. As he commanded His guard to commit This atrocity . Then the shadows enveloped her and soon she disappeared .

Across the room the shadows grew until they consumed the room. The hearth slowly flickered until it too was consumed. for a few seconds all one could hear were unknown growls and moans. Once the shadows lifted they revelled All but of a few of hades allies gone in their place stood hell-hounds and undead warriors from the revolutionary war. They charged at Zeus guards ripping them to shreds with muskets and their own teeth. But soon they were overpowered and wiped out.

**Hades palace**

Artemis finally arrived and was lucky to be out of that mess. Unlikely she puked on a unconscious Apollo. She looked around and what she saw was a. occupied infirmary room she dragged and put Apollo unto one of the chairs there . She focused Onto the room and saw undead doctors trying to help other gods who were injured. But what she saw caught her eye. In a couple a beds. That were separated from the rest laid a half burnt leo, a unconscious annabeth. next to her was hazel who was hooked up to a couple machines with Frank Sitting next to her holding her hand.

But she zoned out once she saw Percy. Her heart started to beat .thump thump thump.

'one two three go vvvvvvvchhh' there above him stood. Hermes trying to restart his heart. He tryed again one. Two three go. Hermes hit him in the before she could react a bead of liquid ran down her neck, she wiped it off not realizing it was ichor. Three two one goo .She collapsed

**LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak**

Darkness all he could see was arose from the darkness the pulled and tug at his body. Whispering a single word over and over again. Awaken awaken awaken awaken awaken. They grew louder and louder. awaken. Awaken! Awaken! Awaken!

Percy awoke screaming, he breathed heavily and taking shallow breathes. Once he stopped and started to take normal breaths a voice broke the silence and startling him.

' Thank goodness you shut up i thought you would never finish screaming your head off. ' beside him sat Athena reading what appeared. To be a magazine.

'Why are you here' He questioned

'Get up and get dressed and look at yourself for a moment. I'll answer your questions later'

It Took Percy A while to recognize the words she said. He looked at his right arm. And saw what she meant from the elbow down and saw that the skin that was once his hand was replaced. By a familiar sight**( an: his damaged had had been replaced by a celestial mechanical hand)**

' no fucking way' he stared at his arm in, the lifting up his shirt revealing Celestial bronze that was melded with his skin .

He slid of the bed and looked that parts of his legs were also Fixed. He was not happy at the fact that he had lost so much to the bastard.

After he changed into some black camo pants and black t-shirt he put on his combat boots and walked Outside to joined Athena, he questioned. And she answered to the best of her knowledge .

**LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak**

**Somewhere off in a faraway place**

_**'For millennia i have slept since my defeat by the sky god's hand. Awoken by your feeble attempts to escape my domain. You may have escaped My grasp but you will not escape your fate hero, neither will she'.**_

_'Sss master what is thy order.' The cloaked figure asked._

**K_ill any who oppose my will. But take the Athenian girl. And do not kill the boy just yet ._**

_'Ssssssyess master.'_

_**You will know why i was given my domain by my mother Perseus Jackson.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**im just gonna skip parts through most of my story. I intend to make a separate story to fill this in if people want me too. so yea review. chapter 3 will be up later this week.**

**this be starkiller 99 siging off now. i gotta find better ways to end this.**


	3. the fall and the rescue

**so I lied about when this chapter was going to come out. i wrote this because without it I couldn't start on chapter 4 . I rewrote this chapter several times with different styles of writing but finally settled on this so here you are.**

**disclaimer : I don't own this series**

The sun shined through trees and on the fresh-cut grass. An aroma of crushed pine needles and strawberries collided with the fresh scent of the sea. But the real beauty was hidden from sight.

Group's of children were scattered across what appeared to be a camp. Some were eating food, others were Playing a variety of sports. Other than the children there were sets odd-looking buildings ,made up of different materials. Although this camp seemed average there were a lot of differences between here and any other normal camp. For example some of the teenagers were stabbing at each other with real swords. Others practicing archery and a few were attempting to scale a massive wall that spouted lava every once and awhile. But what really set it apart were the mythical creatures that roamed about. This peaceful place looked like a paradise to any who saw.

.

.

This would not last for long.

.

.

Large orange and red hues flew through the sky leaving trails of black smoke. As they came into view you could see that they were flaming balls. They grew closer , and closer , and closer. Some of these fiery balls crashed into the trees surrounding the camp making them go up into a few passed the trees. Only to crash into the cabins and other important buildings.

A series of horns went off followed by screams. Swarms of warriors rushed from the trees. While others were dropped from the sky and on the ground by eagles. These warriors rushed at the shell-shocked teenagers Some managed to regain their senses and take out their weapons. The teenagers were no match for these warriors. For they had numbers.

.

.

.

Across the camp a centaur was brought onto his knees by a squadron of black clad warriors with assault rifles. Around his body were a series of chains that held him in place, these were held by the warriors.

One of these warriors went close to the centaur in his hands he carried a pair of bronze handcuffs and a metal collar. he neared the centaur and placed them unto its hands. As he started to place the metal collar on its neck, A brown hair girl passed in front of the centaur's vision he could only watch in despair as arrows sprouted from her chest. In a fit off rage the centaur head butted the warrior who tried to put the collar on him. He broke the handcuffs then he grabbed onto the chains around his body and pulled on them Causing a few of the clad figures to fall forward. He grasped a rifle that had fallen onto the floor, but before he could aim down its sight and press the trigger. a metal prod connected to the back of neck sending large volts of electrifying currents into his body. He collapsed on the ground black dots entering the black abyss known as uncouiness. these warriors carried his limp body away.

.

.

The sanctuary had fallen.

.

.

.

As The warriors left they burned anything they saw as usable. They took many of the teenagers in chains. Any of those who had resisted were crucified. several things were left undamaged such as the arc in front of the camp . It read in greek letters( camp half-blood, sanctuary for all the children of the gods)

.

.

A tear ran down Percy's cheek."why"was his only response to what he just watched. How could have this happened to the one place besides the roman camp and Olympus he saw as safe.

" I could tell you many reasons why this happened. It could be the fact that Jason and Reyna are dead. Or it could be the fact that the romans have always resented Greece. But I'm not going to lie to you. It was Zeus, once we escaped the Olympus he must have sent his guards to capture Chiron. Then have the romans take the Greeks as leverage to hold against us." Athena answered his question with a somber tone seeing as her own children had been taken.

"This is what will happen to all of us if we do not end this. Many of the minor gods will stand with us Percy, even some of his children. But we cannot fight fire with fire until we have what is necessary to start it." Hades interjected only to be given a confused face among the crowd of resistance leaders.

" what my husband means,we need you Percy and any who are willing to fight to rescue what's left of the greek demigods from the romans" Persephone added getting. "Ohs" all around.

" tell me what to do "Percy said. Receiving faces of approval .

"I suggest you gear up and gather your people, Artemis and her hunters will help you."athena told him before she left the room to prepare for her own mission.

.

30 minutes later.

Four figures flew out of the side of the tent and went crashing into another tent beside it. In a matter of seconds they were surrounded by girls in silver clad gear. aiming their bows at them.

"Man that was fun, let's do it again. " a rather energetic leo said. That couldn't be said to the other three. As they were in a compromising situation ,as each laid on top of each other groaning.

Percy laid at the bottom of the three. Nico was next, his head was face down on Percy's crotch . Above him was Artemis also facing down but her face was on Percy's face. This was quite a predicament considering who was watching them. Artemis quickly got off and dusted herself off. But due to a nearby campfire you could see her cheeks going bright golden. The hunters didn't notice their mistress face or the fact that she was accidentally kissing Percy's face.

Thalia broke the Awkwardness but in turn created more by saying " I didn't know you were like that Nico ". Faster than the eye could see Nico was up and at the other side of the fire pacing around the shadows. The same could not be said for Percy as he was in pain due to certain areas hurting. But the pain was of least concern, his primary concern was why his lips tasted like sweet nectar( i mean like taste ) he ignored this and stood up.

Artemis broke the silence once more " did you receive my message. " her lieutenant straightened out answering her in the process. " yes we did milady we have prepared for the assault and way to escape the area should we encounter an overwhelming force."

'Good'

"Listen up ladies, and heroes. What we're about to face is an entire legion of romans. Our goal is to rescue any of greek demigods left. Our second goal is to remove all roman resistance in this area by any means necessary. Hunters gather up any material that you need." Artemis said once more going to one of the tents.

.

After a few minutes the group came to the roman made strong hold outside of camp half-blood.

.

" so what the plan?"percy inquired

"My hunters will go around to the top of half-blood hill and provide support. While Me ,my lieutenant and the rest of us will go through the roman stronghold and recuse the Greeks, understood" There were nods of approval, soon the hunters ran to their post awaiting for their signals ,

"Before we head towards into the stronghold i should give you these."she handed the three male demigods. 3 silver bracelets with a crescent moon dangling from each of them. "What are these charm bracelets ?" Leo asked. Artemis glared at him but didn't say anything.

"These are not charm bracelets they're weapons." Percy said while he tugged at the crescent moon. The crescent moon erupted in Silverlight transforming the bracelet in Percy's hand. leaving a m1-barand rifle in his hands and a strap connected around his back. The gun itself was best part. The barrel and the stock were colored midnight black. But it had etched designs of the moon on it they were colored silver.

Leo tugged his bracelet the silver light left a two-sided automatic crossbow capable of shooting four bolts at a time. Nico tugged his bracelet his weapon turned to be a m21 ebr With a silencer. The heroes stared at their weapons in amazement as of were an early Christmas present. " you'll use these, I hepatheus craft them for when one my hunters could not use a bow. It Will. Allow us to eliminate any roman at long distance range and they recharge their ammo every minute." she said eyeing Percy, he understood knowing what she meant.

.

.

.

James hated being out on patrol especially during the winter and at night. At least he could hang out with his best friend Selina. He soon arrived to the makeshift tower they built when they had first arrived. As he climbed the towers ladder he found her, she looked a bit nervous but he didn't think much.

" so james i ...uh was wondering if you wanted to gowithmetothemovieswithmelater." Selina said that so fast. "What?"he said slightly confused. She repeated her questions " do you want to go with me to the movies , but not as a friend?" He said "ok" not even looking at her until he realized what he said he turned around saw that her cheeks were red and she was looking down at her feet. Before he could say anything his world seemed to slow down.

He started to reach for her to say something .but out the corner of his eye he saw a small object . It began to slowly approach, it hit her on the side of her stomach. The imperial gold armor she was wearing dented inward. The force of the impact seemed to carry over the towers railing.

He found himself screaming her name " Selina noooo. " he ran to the edge of the tower and looked down at her dead body. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in lower back and stomach. What he saw was blood beginning pour from a hole in his armor. He felt another sharp pain and soon he too plummeted from the tower. He landed beside her , his last thoughts were how he never got to say how he felt.

.

.

.

As soon as Nico killed those two guards. Leo attacked the other guard tower. While Percy aimed his rifle at the four guards at the gate. Even though he had never used a gun before it felt as if he was trained to do so. not even realizing the glowing silver aura around him. He looked down the sights and fired off his first round followed by another five rounds. The first two Romans were killed by headshots. The third Roman was hit in the neck. The last Roman received two shots two the chest and one to his leg. Once they cleared the entrance they moved forward into the fort. Nico felt the vitals of the dead romans fade as He ran. It felt so easy to kill another person but it would be harder to forget what he did.

after a short while of running ,hiding, sneaking and killing roman in their way .they came upon what appeared to be a command tent. They hid behind it and listened to the conversation while looking at the shadows move on its walls. Two romans entered entered the tent holding a girl in chains in front of them

"Sir we found the greek girl who has been causing trouble with guards. " the roman Legionnaire said.

" and what of it why is she here , what makes her important " the centurion responded

"Sir shes the one who led the resistance when we attacked. She also knows where the other Greeks fled": said once more Roman Legionnaire. The centurion turned he appeared to be examining her. " tell me where your fellow graecus fled to. And i wont kill you"

" you can shove spear up your ass"

"I gave you a chance to live,but ill let you speak up into my microphone so I can hear what you said." The centurion pulled out a p99 and pointed It at the greek girl.

" i said you can shove a fucking" she was cut off by a bang. He killed her. The blood and brains splattered on the tents wall.

"See is that so easy, next time they won't answer kill them" the centurion said.

Percy wanted to rush in there and kill the bastard. Before he could a hand touched his shoulder, he looked behind himself and at the silver eyes reminding him what his mission was.

unknown them was that Thalia got hit in the shoulder. The only thing that stopped her screams was leo's hand covering her mouth. " the only way to stop the bleeding is if I cauterised the wound im sorry for what I'm about to do." Leo told her. She nodded and closed her eyes knowing what he was about to do. He grabbed her shoulder and burned the wound closing it. Artemis turned to her lieutenant alarmed at what was happening. She was about to strike leo when he whispered" she got hit" before she could respond she felt a tug on her wrist. Percy was telling her it was time to move seeing as the guard had exited the tent.

After a few minutes of more sneaking they finally arrived to where the Greeks were being held. They began their final assault not caring if they made noise. They rushed from their hiding place firing off rounds,bolts and arrows. Six guards fell instantly. The Greeks inside looked up and outside hearing the disturbance. And they saw their saviors.

Percy ran to the lock and bashed it off with the stock of his gun. Out walked many of his former friends(Connor&Travis stoll,will solace. Jake mason. And many others . " Percy where you've been, wait don't answer that but do you need help"connor asked him, " I suggest you release the others and escape. It's about to get loud in a bit."

From there they rushed in different directions freeing all of their fellow Greeks. After they did they gathered back up with Percy. "Ok so here's the plan we're gonna cause a distraction and offer support as you Nico helps you escape "Percy said quickly. He heard someone grumble"thats not much of a plan." Percy turned to leo and asked him the question that would make his plan succeed " do you got the merchandise." he didn't answer but merely dug his hands into his tool belt taking several vials of greek fire out.

.

.

Phoebe was piss was the least you could say .she had waited for her mistress signal so they could begin. But it had been over two hours since they had departed. So all they had done was talk." so Phoebe what do you think of the male demigods that accompanied lady Artemis " Stephanie ,a young huntress questioned her. She was a rather quiet hunter. She had nothing else to do so she answered her."Leo the mexican one is rather annoying and a bothersome pig. Nico is the smart one of the three, his sister was a hunter that's all i know about him he's not really a pig. Then there's the son of Poseidon. He's alright, he's short-tempered,loyal,stupid,strong.

"Oh, you know I saw lady Artemis kissing him" she said nonchalantly. " that fucker did what, im going" she was cut off by a series of bright flashes and bangs. She looked away from Stephanie and at the fort. Fires began to spread rapidly across it. "Huntress get ready." She shouted out loud. They began their vigorous assault. Arrow after arrow most met their mark. It didn't take long for the romans to figure where their "attackers" were. They began to rush the huntress but they were taken down swiftly. several reached the hill but they couldnt match the swiftness of the hunter blades.

.

.

To say she was surprised was an understatement There were several parts that were suprising to her First was the fact that she hadn't seen a person be so angry in a long period she could only watch him slay roman after roman with no remorse ,Percy was on a killing spree one moment his blade was slicing off an arm the next it was impaling the person in front of him. The second was the fact that Hepethaues kid seemed to pull out an infinite amount of greek fire vials from his tool belt. but tha wasn't the fact alone he chucked them wildly throught the air

.

.

He twisted his body to the side as a sword narrowly missed him. But Percy didn't miss he stabbed his blade upward into the bottom of the romans chin. The last roman fell on the ground. " what do we do now" he asked the goddess who was covered in blood next to him. " our best option is that Nico shadow travel as many demigods as he can"she responded. Nico did as he was told. after several seconds of silence sounds of marching could be heard. she turned her self to face the sound.

.

.

.

Faster, she had to go faster she sprinted across surface of the ash forest, the forest had burned during the attack.**( it left the floor of the former forest full of ash.) **Beside her were the few hunters that had escape. At first it appeared to them that they were winning and for a moment they were. It wasn't until the "royal guard" showed up. Their arrows did nothing to them it just pissed them off. Their hunting knifes were the only strong enough to pass their thick armour but not enough to take them out. Even with only 8 of them they were able to take down most of the huntress luckily they hadn't used their fire arms.

Only seven of them had escaped. she was a fool to challenge them , a fool. but their was nothing for her to do now but keep the rest alive long enough to either escape or get backup

**so here you are the end of the line. I don't have much to say. chapter 4 maybe up by christmas or may not . i dont know how long it will be. if you have questions about this leave it in the review. and for fuck sake at least try to review. if their's any errors ill fix it a later **

**this is starkiller signing off**


	4. rage

**so here's your chapter 4 i think for fucksake even idont know how many chapters ive written. any errors you find are on me that means sentence structure and misspled things are beuaces i havent properly edited this chapter. leave a reiciew or whatever.**

**discalmier i do not own pjo or hoo so yea **

Artemis pov

She looked upon the dozens of eyes. Most of them belonging to her nieces and nephews. All of them on their knees bowing to her. It was an overwhelming sight. She rarely had so many people bow to her to show respect seeing as she was a maiden goddesses.

" i think you should say something lady Artemis " thalia said. She could sense how uncomfortable her mistress was.

" Rise", they rose still expecting her to say something. She said the first thing that came to her mind."Why".A roman boy went forward to answer her. But was pulled back, by a roman girl beside him,she whispered into his ear he nodded to her unheard response . Now she stepped forward to answer. " lady Diana " the girl siad hesitantly.

Artemis clutched her head with her hands as if she had a migraine. For an instance her form shimmered. Once it stopped she appeared to be appearance was now of a twenty year old, Her turned a darker shade of about her had changed even her parka, instead of silver it was black with silver around the edges.

"Lady Diana we do not follow Jupiter's command or mars to be exact. When we joined the legion most of us pledged our loyalty to our father and him alone. He may not be the best father but he is still our father . Seeing as you are aunt we are bound and obligated to fight for you." The roman girl said with an obvious tone of proudness when she mentioned her father. " i see,are you willing to go where only the dead and a few living have been." She said. She saw the looks of unease , but also saw the look of determination among the romans.

" if we must then we will" the roman girl said. " ok" she said as she turned to nico who just came back from taking the final greeks to his father's palace."C'mon really " was his only response. He submitted to her will, only because of her terrifying glare.

.

.

.

Percy watched as his semi new allies were transported through the shadows and into the realm of the dead. He went to go talk to lady Artemis only to find her rushing off in the direction of half-blood hill. Realizing they had forgotten about the hunters he rushed after her.

.

After reaching the hill he surveyed the devastation the romans dealt to his former home and sanctuary. Several trees including thalia's pine tree had fallen. ( he wondered briefly where peleus had gone, had he taken the fleece With him)Other trees had burned to the ground leaving smoldering fires and ash littering the ground. The arc welcoming half bloods into the camp was stained with blood.

But nothing pained him more than what he saw as he walked Along the trail. The horror of what the roman might could do to thier enemies. At least two dozen demigods had been crucified. Another half of a dozen had been hanged from the few trees that still percy knew there was more damage than what he had seen.

When he finally arrived to the big house or what was left of it, his body started to shake at what he saw. He shaked not from sadness or fear but from pure anger. All of annabeths hardwork and sacrifices had been for nothing. The athenian Parthenos had been pulled down, what was worse it had been pulled down onto the big house. It was cracked and broken in several house itself was just rubble. to show who brought the greek sanctuary to its knees, the romans had left a large banner marking thier claim. It stood tall and proud but with a swift swing of riptide it fell. He left still pondering about her.

Annabeth even with her own type of wisdom (an:pun, get it ...no..ok ill stop) had told Percy that there was hope for a better future, one with a greek-roman camp/alliance. A better life with them .Another lie, he still kept in mind their chances of survival were slim. He did not know what to believe, if there was still the chance of there being a them ? He stopped walking. he then shook himself from those dark thoughts and continued his search for the hunters or artemis. The only trail they had left behind was that of several roman bodies littered with arrows.

Finally he arrived to the cabins section of the camp. He could spot where a few of his friends stood Their ground with their final breath. Dry blood stained the ground. The smell of rotting flesh filled the air with a foul stench something he had grown used too. He approached a fallen cabin only one of its golden walls stood. A red mark ran down a part it , beneath it laid a girl with a silver parka and golden hair. He approached checking her pulse to see if she was alive,but not a sinlge beat was her hands she clutched a set of golden beads, and a golden symbol of the sun god he grabbed it and slipped it in to his pocket.

.

.

.

From one of the still standing rooftops of a cabin a cloaked figure sat brandishing her axe. She watched as her target entered the area. He stopped and inspected one of the several bodies on the ground. She waited for him to get closer . when he did she stood and ran jumping off the roof. Slamming her axe into where he was,but to her surprise he had moved out of the way.

When he pulled out a pen she laughed at him saying " what are you going to do write on me fish face."

"It does more than write" he clicked his pen. Huh so it isn't a pen she thought. He charged and so did she. She slid underneath the blade that would have taken off her head. he turned and brought down his sword in arc ,she used the handle of her axe to then pushed him off with enough sheer force to send him back a few dropped her axe and summoned two twin blades

Before she could charge again a silver arrow tore through left shoulder, she let out a grunt in murmured several curse's under her breath before saying "really, artemis you have to ruin all the fun, doesn't matter anyways " she through her blades at percy only for them to be intercepted by another set of twin sped off leaving percy to wonder who she was. Diana ( if you thought i was gonna say artemis you're wrong) stepped out of the shadows carrying her silver bow ready for a attack if she were to come again.

"She's a concubine if you're wondering ,perseus." At sound of his full name he them A branch on the ground broke broke catching their attention, five fully hooded figures stepped out. The one that appeared to be the leader spoke" Perseus jackson for your crimes against olympus i sentence you to death".the guy looked familiar "Okay wait ..oh sh#!...uhhh" Percy siad in a panic as he was pushed to the side narrowly avoiding a arrow to the face. but he couldnt avoid smashing his face into a rock on the ground.

.

.

.

He stood up slightly pissed off mostly hurt. Blood began to pour down his cheek from his wound. He ignored it and grabbed riptide from the floor readying himself. Two of the five attackers went after him. Another two went after diana . The archer stayed behind readynig an arrow .

They approached him circling like a pack of wolves inspecting thier prey. they both jumped on him **(not literally well sort of . nevermind)**.He lifted his sword up barely parrying their blows. They seemed so in sync he couldn't spot a weakness in their defense. He blocked a blows left and right never being able to go on the offense. Diana wasn't doing well either she was cornered in against two trees.

Percy jumped over a blade that was intent of making him a few feet shorter and too his luck he landed on it making its wielder drop it. Percy took his chance and stabbed his blade through his enemies chest. But was forced to leave it lodged there. his second attacker pressed his attack on more to a point where percy failed to check his sorrondings. THUMP . percy looked down to find an arrow piercing his own chest. A blade sliced his thigh placing him in a kneeling postion.**(an: again)** time seemed to slow to where he could hear his heart. thump,thump,thump,thump,hump**(an:couldn't resist)**.the tip of a blade touched his neck. he looked up to his attacker readying himself to lop off his head. He looked to his left diana lay on the ground knocked out.

He zoned out a voice that sounded like annabeth Spoke to him "remember seaweed brain" over and over again. His mind went blank he began to remember things he forgotten about. **(The blade began to descend)** the titans curse, bathing in styxs,fighting kronos, tartrus, jason's betrayal, seeing the camp fall and katie's death**(an:remember that girl yup lol m evil)** chirons capture**( the blade is closer now and approaching fast)**. His. Stomach began to rumble. He felt..he felt.. **(an:hungry)**... angry.**(the blade is right next to his neck)**

A flaming ball spalshed liquid fire into his executioners face momentarilly stunning him. Leo and nico rushed like madmen from out of nowhere. Percy watched in despair as the archer let loose an arrow that struck leo. He heard annabeth voice once more " remember"he remember that face he had captured set in. Kill,kill,kill,kill them all. His mind whispered he stood his personal aura changed his eyes turned a darker shade of green he moved towards his attacker

He grabbed the guys hand quickly twisting it and impaling his executioner with his own sword. His surprised look was satisfying to percy. The two other figures turned at the grunt that thier friend let loose they ran at percy. He charged at them, closelining one and flipping the other one over his shoulder. He stomped on the closest one. crushing the mans windPipe slowly killing him. The other rolled away. And went to stand only to have nicos sword stabbed throuh his neck.

The archer watched this entire thing unfold forgetting to realize where he was at until it was too late. He let loose an arrow in a panic striking percy once more in his chest but he was unfazed he kicked the guy sending him onto a tree. He pulled his arrow and stabbed him in the eye. Shadows enveloped him.

.

.

.

**hell ya rage and adrenaline can do about anything to a person. so those errors you saw will begone by next week have questions pm or leave a riveiew ... starkiller out**


	5. Chapter 5: when will it end

**here be the chapter. it was soppuse to be sent out earlier but due to deleting some portioms and it being rewritten over 8 times it was delayed. when it did finally upload it failed to upload some parts so i had to edit and edit.**

**discalimier about the reading**

**Outside the palace walls near the river Styx.**

The ground trembled, it seemed to stop for a moment before begging again,but this time it was worse than before. The ground split in several places, opening into lsrge crevices. then the ground stopped shaking.

Out of the farthest crevice a hand with reptilian like scales clawed its way onto the edge of this pit. The thing clawed at the ground slowly rising until an entire body pulled itself up. It then turned around and reached back into the hole grabbing and pulling up another two pairs of identical figures. afthere pulling up the creatures It spoke to the shortest of the two creatures"signal strike force" it clenched it left hand then thrusted it towards the air opening its palm. A single white light burst through the air, disappearing in the darkness that was the underworld. It didn't take long before a larger bright replaced it.

Out of several places creatures of the night rushed out of their hiding places running towards the walls of the palace. Several more crevices apeared and more creatures seemed to emerged rushing from them, carrying ladders and grappling hooks. while others moved seige engines

The three watched as their minions stormed the palace, there was a strong resistance something they hadn't expected but more obstacles in their path that would be overcome. The leader spoke once more "tear the walls down , and support them, make sure our time doesn't run out " he told the mage one again.

Once more it stepped forward but instead of shooting a light or clenching his fist he Thrusted his hands at the wall. nothing seemed to happen besides the exception of dust falling from the walls. ( once more he thrusted his hands in the direction of the wall) the wall began to crack slowly ( for the third time he did it )the cracks began to stretching farther now.( now for the final time he thrusted his hands at the wall)The wall Burst sending debris flying inward. Creating a hole with enough to space to fit A tank. Thier minions swarmed the wall flooding inward. He finished with heavy breathing. Once he recuperated a bit of his energy. he charged joining the ranks of his allies.

They watched as their brother disappeared amongst the battle field . Not wanting to miss the bloodshed the second one of the three creatures began to go forward but was stopped by the other pointed towards the fallen wall "we'll scale the walls that still stands, they won't suspect it".

**3rd pov back to percy: (stepping in were last chapter ended)**

He looked at the corpse with its back laying on the scorched tree and arrow shaft in its eye. He laughed internally A year ago he would've tried a non-lethal takedown,but now look at him killing any who threatened him or his family

For awhile he stood their waiting for something to happen and something did shadows casted by the dead body and the tree began to bend,slowly slivering over his body until he became one with them. Once they retracted he was no longer where he stood. The howling wind swept through his unruly hair and the darkness that kept growing dark by the moment seemed to dull his senses. As quickly as they came it left the shadows stopped moving,the howling wind had died down. The faint smell of smoke triggered his senses before he knew it he was falling,the shadows unclouded his sight. he could see a grand sight. Beneath him stood the underworld palace of hades approaching what?

"Crap,crap,crap,crap,crap,uffuhfhf." He was cut short. His body slammed into one of the slanted rooftops,knocking the air out of him, and probably crushing his bones. He would Feel that later But now due to his adrenaline rush he felt almost Nothing. untienoally his body began to slip and desend down the roof. he smashed his right arm(the mechanical one) into the Rooftop shingles effectively stopping him a few centimeters from the edge. there was no way but down.

climbing down the building he unkownly entered the chaos that was the battle for hades palace. turning away from the wall he could see how much of a mess it wass. several gods fought with fury, beside a few of them were thier demigod children both roman and greek. but at the very front of the lines were undead soldiers. he ran throught the lines avoiding blades and arrows,apollo droped beside him snapping a empousai neck. " so cosuin do you know where my litle sister is." percy stabbed another monster throught the throat befor he responded with a "no" a huge blast erupted a the front of the lines distravting both of them. the saw the attavker a cloaked crature. it sung its arms again sending another blast, this time towards the oalce. the ara erupted creating a hug hole. what percy and apollo saw was the other creatures slipping into the palace through the hole.

apollo:" ill take this freak on stop those two from doing what ever they are planing to do." they both rushed off

He limped across the lifeless halls of the palace. only the echoing of his footsteps and his shallow breathing could be heard. the multiple wounds on his body on served to slow him down,he had blood covering his body some of it his and some of it of others. His right arm was chipped,indented and slashed,while his left arm had a large cut running down it. On his right leg was the reopened wound from the other battle. A large laceration ran down his cheek to his lips. On his left shoulder had two puncture holes from when he got his by arrows. And finally his back had several open wounds. Overall he looked like a walking corpse. the only reason he was still breathing and walking was the fact the girl he loved was in danger. He was not going to let this happen.

When he finally Turned to the next hallway his heart pounded faster at the sight. Blood was splattered across the walls and the floors. Bodies laid in and out of the several rooms. Only one thing seemed to be alive and that was frank sitting up next to a wall with a slash across his stomach. "Percy...(he breathed heavily)...they took took..(more breathing) her..that way."frank said pointed towards a different hall way.

Before Percy could leave frank grabbed his hand wheezing out a few more words. " i failed you again" .Percy looked back at him" you havent failed me frank, not on the argo and not here. Stay awake buddy,remember you still have hazel." Percy said before rushing off.

He didn't care if he was in pain,he wouldn't let them win so easily. It was easy to follow them , they left a huge trail of destruction. It started at hades palace, and crossed the fields of asphodel,elysium and punishment ending at the banks styx. There they were, one held annabeth."So you're finally made it here ive thought You would make it." the leader spoke.

"Let her go and i might not kill you." percy siad, not so confiendetly on his skills at the moment. he was wore out

"Your a fool to think you can make such propositions. There's three of us and one of you. The odds are in our favor especially in your state." it stated once more.

it was right,but he wouldn't stop until she would was safe." That won't stop me from trying" he rushed at them,only one stepped forward to meet mage

Percy ran swiping his sword at him,but the mage was faster he ducked under the blade and delivered a fist to percy's face. Percy stumbled,the beast went in for the kill. Percy thrusted his sword at him only to miss again. The mage grabbed percys sword hand and flipped him over his shoulder. He then twisted his arm ,Percy screamed letting go of his blade. He let his hand go thinking he was through but percy wasn't.

Percy rolled away getting up and he broke one rule he swore to never do .control a river of the underworld. He concentrated shifting his usable hand to the river and quenching it he swiped it over to his target. The ancient river mimicked his movement. Water flew at his target but failed to effectively hit it ,but the few drops of water burned through his clothing.

The creature dashed to the side once percy attacked again. but to his surpirse percy didnt attack again. he looked down at his cloak . it was riddle with hole doe to the from the few drops of stx waters hitting him. he tore of his cloak, revvaling his dark green armor matcjing his green scales and black cameo pants he cahrhed at percy, driving his fist into his stomack .

percy failed his last card that was up his sleeve was a bluff. He couldn't even fight back his energy was drained due to the earlier battles. Lifting the river up just depleyed the last of his resviors

It grabbed percy ,crushing his throat slowly.A voice "stop kashir it still isn't time." he let percy go, he collapsed onto his knees "Tears began to roll down percy last few words were soft and so low you could barely hear it."i failed you annabeth"

The creature approached him he placed his hand on percy's chest. Percy attempted to remove it but to no avail it spoke

"Let this be a curse and a blessing. we are the same you and i,but we are different. For you are my creator and i am your bane." As the beast spoke, the spot where his hand was began to glow. A thick Smoke began to arise from the spot, Percy screamed. his vision blackened,his hand went limp and he collapsed. When the beast removed his hands it walked to the pit,he looked back once more then he disappeared.

**so yea thats it for this chapter. i was going to post this in the weekend but why not. i got expalin a few things anyway for starters this story probably wont ever be in 1st pov. and second i might have missed a few explanations. ****like for example the ancient rules well fuck them you dont see the giants or a few of the goods in hoo or pjo do them. **


End file.
